


Tied Up With Nowhere To Go

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Sex, One Shot, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean tying you up with a vibrator on your clit and leaving you there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Up With Nowhere To Go

**Author's Note:**

> Dirty Supernatural image (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/92858166638/imagine-dean-tying-you-up-with-a-vibrator-on-your)  
> Dirty Supernatural Imagines ( http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com) has control of the gif not me.  
> All mistakes are my own.

When Dean had pulled out the rope, you were already growing aroused.

“Strip and get on the bed, on your back.” Dean orders, watching with hooded eyes as you did as he requested.

As soon as you were lying down, Dean moved in on you, kissing you deeply, hands everywhere, kneading and feeling your warm flesh.

“God, you feel so good.” Dean grunts.

“You do too.” You pant. “Strip, Dean. I want to feel your body on mine.”

“Not tonight. Tonight, I have other plans.” Dean murmurs softly, kissing your neck, before leaving off of your body. “Stay there. No moving.” Dean orders.

Dean moves somewhere you can’t see, and comes back with rope.

“Mmm, you kinky sonofabitch.” You grin, watching Dean, start to try to the bed, keeping you spread eagle.

He leaves again, and you listen to his footsteps, knowing whatever he has plan was going to make you aroused and very, very wet.

You see Dean come back with a vibrator and more rope, and you groan in arousal.

“Like this?” Dean asks, setting the vibrator against your clit, and tying it down.

“Stop teasing me.” You pant, watching Dean’s hand with lust blown eyes.

Dean flicks the vibrator on and you moan softly, hands already flexing in the bonds that Dean made.

Dean grins and gets up, moving out of your line of sight once more, this time to remain out of sight, but you know he’s not totally gone, know that he’s there to stop this if you wanted him to.

But you didn’t want him to, and you groan, hips rocking upwards, trying to get more friction against the vibrator.

“Fuck, just gonna leave me like this?” You pant. “Can I come when I want?”

“Yep.” Dean says, and quiets down again, while you stretch your head around, trying to find Dean, but he’s staying out of your line of sight, silent, and obviously enjoying the sight of you squirming and moaning, tied down to the bed.

“Fuck… _shit_.” You groan, feeling an orgasm rise within you, and you whimper before you gasp and arch off the bed, coming and feeling your juices run down your thighs.

Moaning softly, you drop your head back on the bed, and close your eyes, and suddenly, you hear movement, and the vibrator is working harder against your clit. Your eyes shoot open, and at the very last second, Dean is leaving out of the corner of your eye.

“Dean?”

The room is quiet save your breathing, and the vibrator running, and you bit down on your lip, whimpering, as you start rocking your hips again.

“Fuck…oh god.” You moan, arching and panting. Even if you weren’t close to be sensitive yet, everything just felt so  _good_  and you couldn’t help but moan and whine, as the vibrator slowly started eliciting another orgasm from you. “Dean…fuck, I am going to get you back one of these days.”

If Dean was making noise, you knew he would have laughed, saying something along the lines of

_Bring it on._

You had a feeling he was smirking from his position in the room though.

When you came again, it was with a cry for Dean, wanting him to fuck you into the bed, but not wanting this to be over yet.

“Fuck…how many more times will you be fucking raising the vibrator too?” You ask, and Dean walks into your vision, racking the vibrations up again, making you moan loudly.

“As many times as I please. Or as many times as you can handle.” Dean grins, a devilish look in his eyes, and you moan, watching as he leaves your line of sight again, and quiets down.

Your orgasms start blurring together, and soon you’ve lost count caught in the haze of pleasure-leaning-to-overload, and you’re babbling out nonsense, the only word anyone would be able to understand being  _Dean_.

Where Dean was at the moment was in the back of your mind, honestly, you slightly forgot he was still in the room, even with the chanting of his name. All that was there was the fact that you were horny, dripping wet, and almost to the point of overload, until Dean walked into your line of sight, hand running down between the mess between your thighs and legs, making you cry out as he slipped three fingers inside.

“God would I love to fuck you right now.” Dean grunted softly. He turned off the vibrator and slipped his hand away, and you see it shining as Dean unties the ropes from your body. “But I’m betting that now you’re pretty sensitive, huh?”

You whimper and nod, brain fuzzily working as Dean works around you, rubbing and massaging your wrists and ankles, before letting you lie down freely.

“’M…’m gona get ya back…Winchester.” You pant softly.

“I’d like to see that. Bring it on.” He growls, and you grin, giving a soft laugh, before pulling Dean down lazily to kiss him.


End file.
